Dias de Enero
by elyon-origamis
Summary: La raza humana amenaza con llegar a su fin, la unica salvación parecen ser los enfermos experimentos que Kabuto, por orden de Orochimaru, realiza en secreto con hombres. El sufrimiento de un pelirrojo se esconde tras ese demente propósito Yaoi


Días de Enero. Capitulo 1: El misterioso chico

Todo comenzó ese día...

...con la aparición de un extraño virus producto de investigaciones ilegales de un laboratorio, pensaron que podrían controlarlo...pero se equivocaron.

La nueva enfermedad conocida por muchos como "la muerte silenciosa", mataba rápidamente a su victima contaminando su sangre, atacando principalmente a los seres cuyos niveles de estrógenos en su cuerpo fueran altos, en pocas palabras...a las mujeres.

Durante un tiempo trato de hallarse una cura para esta enfermedad, pero no logro hacerse a tiempo, en tan solo diez años la enfermedad a cabo por completo con la población femenina, esto no solo implicaba la disminución de mas de la población total del planeta, si no también y muy probablemente la desaparición definitiva del ser humano.

Por algún tiempo se trato de hallar una solución para que semejante tragedia no ocurriera, se experimento con la clonación, pero la no tuvo gran éxito al necesitar forzosamente el óvulo femenino, por lo que quince años después igualmente fue descartada.

Haciendo cuentas, en total habían pasado casi 20 años desde que el primer indicio de virus fue descubierto, no había índices de natalidad, los que anteriormente eran niños habían crecido, ya eran jóvenes, pero desgraciadamente y no habiendo alguna forma de reproducción, a la raza humana solo le quedaban unas décadas mas.

La gente comenzó a entrar en pánico, era solo cuestión de tiempo, para entonces muchos ignoraban que en secreto se realizaba un experimento, uno delos as enfermos y retorcidos jamás antes vistos, pero desgraciadamente...nuestra única esperanza.

-¡Sujeto experimental dos!

-Hai

-¿Cómo esta?

-Murió esta mañana señor

-Soka, Ya saben que hacer con el, además quiero que consigan a otro

-Hai

Un científico de nombre Kabuto era quien estaba a cargo de todo eso, a pesar de que su apariencia era tranquila y a la vista inofensiva, siempre provocaba en todos una sensación de escalofríos, aquel hombre estaba loco, no, demente seria la palabra, sus crueles experimentos en algunas ocasiones daban la sensación de que los disfrutaba, una lacera sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro cada vez que un nuevo sujeto de prueba llegaba, aquel moreno en particular intentaba mantenerse alejado lo mas posible de el, lo cual le era imposible cada fin de semana cuando su superior y el patrocinador de esta investigación le mandaba a inspeccionar que tanto había avanzado Yashuki Kabuto en el experimento..

-Esperaba tu llegada-decía aquel peliblanco escalofriante con una sonrisa que a Neji jamás le había agradado para nada

-Hai, me retrase un poco

Gire un poco mi rostro, a mi lado uno de los tantos cuartos de investigación, lo sabia por que el enorme vitral mostraba al otro lado a algunos cuantos científicos cargando a un chico.

-¿Esta muerto?-pregunto el moreno viendo que el muchacho no se movía

-Hai, es el sujeto de prueba 46 que no resistió el procedimiento, ahora preparan al siguiente para iniciar –contestaba como si no le importara que lo que estaba haciendo podía considerarse homicidios.

-El señor Orochimaru esta preocupado, ¿podrá tener resultados a tiempo?

-Descuida, lo que quería lo tengo listo hace meses

-¿Cómo? ¿si es así entonces para que mas sujetos de experimentación?

-Pensé que tal vez el señor Orochimaru quisiera tener a alguno de reserva, después de todo este fue el único chico que resistió el experimento, pero como jamás lo hemos probado no sabemos si los resultados serán los esperados, además...

-...

-¿además que?

-No, nada, dígale a Orochimaru sama que tendrá lo que me pidió en dos días, solo tengo algunos detalles que arreglar

-Esta bien, volveré después entonces

Neji dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de ahí, Kabuto había sido contratado para llevar a cabo este experimento, su idea es la de adaptar el cuerpo de un hombre para que al igual que lo hacían las mujeres poder concebir vida humana, en pocas palabras, que pueda tener hijos.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntaba Kabuto mientras asomaba su rostro a través de la pequeña ventanilla de un minúsculo cuarto.

-Tuvimos que sedarlo de nuevo

-Bien, preparen una buena dosis de pastillas, tendremos que llevarlo a Japón y deberá estar tranquilo hasta entonces.

-Hai

Kabuto observaba fijamente al chico que dormía placidamente en aquella cama, un muchacho pelirrojo que parecía no tener mas de 16 años.

-Sabaku no Gaara, la única persona que soporto con éxito los experimentos, sin embargo todo el tratamiento al que fue sometido le provoco una especie de paranoia, el chico a veces entra en crisis nerviosa y es sumamente peligroso, es por eso que la mayoría del tiempo lo mantenemos sedado, debe estar tranquilo hasta llegar con Orochimaru, debe poder darle un descendiente a como de lugar

Mientras tanto en otra parte los constantes movimientos de Orochimaru había levantado sospecha entre algunos lideres de poderosas organizaciones.

-¡Exijo saber que se trae entre manos esa maldita serpiente!

-Lo estamos investigando señor, seguro que nuestro espía ahí pronto nos informara

Sasori giro a ver a su empleado.

-Mas te vale tenerlo pronto, el líder no estará muy complacido con esto, lo que sea que este planeando Orochimaru debemos tenerlo antes

-Si señor

La silueta de Sasori desapareció y aquel hombre partió en busca de cumplir las ordenes de su maestro.

Mientras tanto en otra parte...

-Soka, así que en dos días eh-hablaba una ronca vos detrás del respaldo de un asiento

-Hai, en dos días Kabuto le enviara lo que pidió

-Arigato Neji kun, puedes retirarte

-Hai

El moreno dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, Orochimaru era un hombre poderoso y temible.

DOS DIAS DESPUÉS

A bordo de un avión cinco pasajeros disfrutaba de su viaje lo mas que podían.

-Parece que ya casi llegaremos

-Hai, solo espero que siga así de tranquilo-comentaba aquel hombre mientras volteaba a ver a cierto pelirrojo que se dedicaba a contemplar el panorama a través de la ventanilla

Los verdes ojos de Gaara parecían perdidos, siempre lo sedaban y aquella tarde no había sido la excepción, solo que esta vez la dosis había sido ligeramente menor, debía estar despierto para poder pasar por aduana sin problemas, lo que para nada tranquilizaba a sus acompañantes.

El pelirrojo mantenía su mente absorta en algunos recuerdos, por que aunque los que lo rodeaban no contaran con ello, Gaara aun recordaba cosas de su antigua vida.

-Lee...-pronuncio en un casi inaudible susurro

Pero aquellas escenas eran borrosas y nada claras, ¿quien era ese tal Lee?, lo conocía y a la vez no, tenia su imagen en su mente y a la vez no recordaba que habían sido ellos dos, ¿de que lo conocía? ¿y por que lo recordaba a cada momento del día? Y...¿por qué sentía que necesitaba de su presencia? ¿por qué?

Por fin llegaron a aduana, los cinco personajes se formaron en una fila para pasar por el chequeo habitual al llegar, el pelirrojo permanecía cabizbajo, una vez que fue su turno de acercarse al guardia permaneció ahí, simplemente quieto.

-¿Cuál es la razón de su visita a Japón señor?

-...

-¿Señor?

-...

Uno de los acompañantes se acerco a ellos.

-Eh, la razón de nuestra vista son negocios señor

-¿Qué le pasa a este chico? ¿y por que responde usted por el?

-No, por nada en especial

-Oe niño, mírame

Gaara no hacia caso, ni siquiera sabia por que estaba ahí, aquellas voces parecían ecos.

-¡Niño!

El guardia le tomo del mentón y levanto su rostro.

-¿Acaso este chico esta drogado?

-No claro que no señor, solo esta cansado

-¿Qué son ustedes de el?

-Amigos

-¿Amigos?-el policía volteo de nuevo a ver al pelirrojo-¿es eso cierto chico?

Los hombre comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos, entonces algo sorprendió al policía, el cuerpo de Gaara comenzaba a temblar.

-¡Oye chico! ¿estas bien?

En un acto inesperado Gaara se abalanzo contra el guardia tratando de estrangularlo, en cuanto notaron esto otros guardias se acercaron para tratar de controlarlo, los anteriores acompañantes del chico se alejaron ahí.

-Esperen, tendremos problemas si dejamos aquí al chico

-Y eso que importa, los guardias nos descubrieron y no pienso ir a la cárcel por culpa de esto

Los cinco hombre desaparecieron, por fin Gaara era sometido y esposado por lo guardias mientras seguía resistiéndose al agarre.

DOS HORAS DESPUÉS

-¿Por qué me llamaron?-preguntaba un chico de coleta alta y vestido con un traje verde

-Usted perdone Shikamaru sama, sabemos que esta ocupado pero hace poco arrestaron a una persona en el aeropuerto y pensamos que debía verla señor

Shikamaru se dirigió a una sala donde había un enorme vitral polarizado, del otro lado yacía el chico pelirrojo esposado a una silla, el chico en cuestión trataba de safarse dela silla mientras maldecía y gritaba cosas sin sentido.

-Desde que se le detuvo ha estado así

-Ya veo, pero aun no entiendo por que me mandaron llamar

-La razón es por que se le encontró una marca en el cuello señor

-¿Una marca?

-Hai, mas exactamente en la nuca

-Muéstramela

-¡Muestren la marca!-ordenaba el otro hombre a través de un micrófono

Los sujetos al otro lado de la habitación se acercaron al pelirrojo y utilizando la fuerza ...hicieron que se inclinara y alzaron un poco su cabello para que Shikamaru pudiera observar la marca tras su cuello, de inmediato los ojos del moreno se abrieron de sobremanera.

-L...la marca de Orochimaru

-Hai

-¿Qué es esto? ¿será posible que trabaje para el?

-No lo creo señor, hace un momento se le hicieron pruebas de sangre, se descubrieron altas cantidades de sedantes

-¿Sedantes?

-Lo que creemos es que han querido mantenerlo drogado casi todo el tiempo, no creo que este chico este por voluntad propia a lado de Orochimaru

-Tal vez sea uno de sus experimentos

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que yo sepa a ninguno de los anteriores cómplices que hemos detenido se le han encontrado marcas de ese tipo, debe ser algún tipo de código que sirve para identificarlo

-Entiendo, ¿qué quiere que hagamos?

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, por otra parte...

-El señor Orochimaru no estará feliz con esto

-Lo sentimos Kabuto sama, pero no tuvimos opción, Gaara perdió en control y...

-No se preocupen, ya he tomado medidas para recuperar el espécimen-decía Kabuto con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

Shikamaru se sobresalto al escucha una fuerte explosión.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡señor, estamos siendo atacados!

-¿Qué?

Otra explosión, eran bastantes y Shikamaru comenzaba a temerse algo.

-Vienen por el chico

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?

-Si lo quieren a el no debemos dárselos

-Pero señor no hay tiempo, además...

El hombre no pudo terminar la oración ya que otra explosión había arrasado con mas de la mitad del edificio. Entre la fumarola de humo la silueta de algunas personas caminaban entre los escombros.

-No esta aquí, se lo llevaron-decía uno de ellos mientras notaba las esposas que anteriormente sujetaban al pelirrojo tiradas en el suelo.

Por otra parte en un oscuro apartamento, un moreno de cabello largo entraba abriendo la puerta, cuando noto que algo no estaba bien tomo el arma de su pantalón y entrando con sumo sigilo prendió las luces, de inmediato le apunto a la persona que se hallaba dentro.

-¡Mate!-gritaba el moreno tratando de que Neji le ubicara

-¿Shikamaru?

-Hai, perdón por haber venido, pero estaba herido y necesitaba un lugar para esconderme

Neji ubico a la persona que se hallaba inconsciente frente a el.

-¿Quién es ese chico?

-No lo se, lo detuvimos hace un par de horas, pero por alguna razón hay gente que lo quiere

Gaara comenzaba a despertar, en cuanto lo hizo giro hacia Neji y trato de atacarlo, el moreno no tuvo problemas en someterlo y de un golpe volver a dejarlo inconsciente.

-Ah estado así desde hace rato, le he tenido que tumbar en dos ocasiones

-Entiendo, pero es arriesgado que estés aquí, si los ayudantes de Orochimaru te ven aquí nuestro plan se vendrá abajo.

-Lo se, solo ayúdame a curar esta herida quieres, iré cuanto antes al cuartel de inteligencia e investigare quien rayos es este chico y quien lo quiere.

-Vale, traeré gasas

Mientras tanto en otra parte, cierto peliblanco conversaba con su superior.

-Kabuto kun, ¿qué es lo que paso con lo que te pedí?

-Disculpe Orochimaru sama, le prometo que lo tendrá cuanto antes, es solo que tuvimos algunos contratiempos

-No me falles

-Claro que no

Kabuto colgó la transición.

-Encuéntrenlo

-Hai

Regresando a casa de Neji, ya había terminado de curar la herida de Shikamaru y se encontraba vistiéndose.

-Bien, iré entonces al cuartel general para tratar de hallar respuestas

-¿Y que haremos con este chico?

-No puedo llevármelo, escóndelo aquí por un tiempo

-¿Qué?

-No hay otro lugar mas seguro por el momento

-No puedo quedármelo aquí

-Tendrás que, haré que mas tarde te manden sedantes para que le puedas mantener tranquilo

-Pero...

-No será mucho tiempo, me voy

Shikamaru salió de la casa dejando a Neji con un muy grande problema.

-Kuso

Al cabo de un rato el pelirrojo por fin despertaba y la primer persona que veía frente a el era a un ojiblanco de cabello largo.

-Por fin despiertas-comentaba Neji

El chico noto como sus manos habían sido amarradas a los barrotes de la ventana con algunas sabanas rotas mientras el yacía en el suelo sentado.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntaba débilmente el pelirrojo

-Me llamo Neji, en vista de que ya te ves mas tranquilo me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas

Neji se incorporo y se acerco un poco a el.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-...

-...

-Gaara...Sabaku no...Gaara

-¿Gaara eh?, y ¿quién eres exactamente Gaara?

-¿Quién soy?-repetía el pelirrojo la pregunta

¿Quién era el? Pero si es la misma pregunta que el se hacia día con día, ni el mismo sabia con precisión que le había pasado, sus verdes ojos se dilataron y un ligero temblor se apodero de su cuerpo.

-No lo se...no se quien soy yo...-Gaara comenzó a perder el control-...no se quien demonios soy yo, y además ¿por qué hay tantas agujas? ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿qué me hacen esos hombres? ¡No! ¡déjenme!

El pelirrojo empezó a retorcerse en su lugar, Neji se alejo un poco, en un repentino acto el chico comenzó a golear su cabeza contra la pared.

-¡Basta no hagas eso!

Neji se acerco de nueva cuenta y trato de detenerlo, Gaara le mordió de pronto en la mano, el moreno hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, no teniendo mas opción golpeo a Gaara en la nuca haciendo que este se desmayara, se limpio la sangre de su mano con un pañuelo.

-Rayos

Shikamaru se encontraba ya a lado de sus subordinados, caminaba a toda prisa por un pasillo con algunos de ellos a su lado.

-Localicen a Uchiha y a Uzumaki

-Si señor

Shikamaru se sentó en una silla giratoria y froto sus sienes tratando de hallar explicación lógica a todo aquello, durante mucho tiempo había estado ya tras Orochimaru y tal vez esa era la oportunidad perfecta para probar algunas de sus crímenes.

-¡Los encontramos señor!

-Bien, póngalos en pantalla

El moreno giro su silla hacia el enorme monitor que se hallaba a sus espaldas, la imagen en pantalla dividida de un chico moreno y un chico rubio apareció en ella.

-Naruto, Sasuke

-¿Si señor?

-¿Qué ocurre señor?

-Necesito que investiguen algo

-¿Otra vez?-se quejaba el rubio-pero si acabamos de terminar otra misión justo en este momento

-Naruto aquí el líder soy yo así que no me rezongues

-Vale vale, ¿qué es esta vez?

-Necesito información sobre todas las personas que han desaparecido este mes

-¿Las personas que desaparecieron?-preguntaba Sasuke

-Hai, vean en los registros policíacos haber si alguno de ellos fue encontrado ya, ya sea vivo o muerto, y si es así revisen si no había algo raro en el, algo así como una marca

-¿Marca? ¿qué clase de marca?

-Limítate a hacer lo que te digo Naruto

-Kuso, el tercero era mucho mas tolerante que Tsunade y que tu

-Ahora el jefe soy yo y mas te vale hacerlo bien

-Hai hai, Naruto fuera

La imagen del rubio desapareció de pantalla.

-Sasuke, asegúrate de que esta vez Naruto no rompa las reglas y actué por su cuenta si

-Hai, yo me encargo de controlar al dobe, Sasuke fuera.

Shikamaru suspiro una vez que la trasmisión hubo terminado.

-Esos dos, desde que están juntos no hacen mas que causar problemas

En una construcción en ruinas un chico peliazul se acercaba a su compañero.

-Dobe ¿cuándo aprenderás a no contestarle a los superiores?

-No puedo ver a Shikamaru como mi superior siendo que somos de la misma edad y asistimos juntos a la academia

-Eso ya lo se no tienes por que recordármelo, pero Shikamaru ascendió antes que nosotros y mientras no lo hagamos nosotros tenemos que obedecerle.

-Si, desgraciadamente, bueno pues no habiendo mas remedio vamonos

-No te enojes Usuratonkachi-decía Sasuke tomándole por la cintura

-Sasuke dime una cosa ¿de verdad crees que nos extinguiremos?

-Baka eso no pasara, las investigaciones para reproducirnos continúan en muchos lados, además...-Sasuke sonrió-...aunque siguiera habiendo mujeres a nosotros de nada nos serviría-decía Sasuke tratando de alegrar al rubio

-Si, tienes razón...Sasuke

En otra parte Neji entraba de nueva cuenta a su apartamento, había amanecido ya y el había salido muy temprano en la mañana a comprar provisiones.

-¿Estas despierto?-pregunto el moreno mientras volteaba a ver a Gaara quien yacía atado de manos y pies en su cama.

La mirada del pelirrojo se poso en el entonces.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?

-El suficiente para averiguar quien eres

Neji tomo una silla y paso una pierna por el respaldo para quedar sentado al revez en el mueble y apoyar sus manos en el.

-Aunque seria mas rápido si tu mismo me dijeras quien eres

Los verdes ojos de Gaara seguían mirándolo

-Olvídalo, no quiero que entres en crisis de nuevo-Neji se incorporo-¿tienes hambre?, no has comido en mas de un día, si quieres te preparo algo

El pelirrojo no contesto, Neji se dirigió a la cocina y en cuestión de minutos tenia la comida preparada para el chico. Neji le incorporo y ato solamente sus manos por detrás de la cama dejándolo sentado sobre el colchón.

-Gomene pero tendré que darte yo de comer, comprenderás que no puedo soltarte

Neji tomo un poco de alimento en la cuchara y se lo ofreció en la boca al chico, Gaara abrió la boca y degusto de los alimentos, después de tres bocados el pelirrojo bajo la mirada.

-Quisiera bañarme

-¿Mmm?

-No lo he hecho en un tiempo

-...

-...

-Esta bien, pero tendré que vigilarte

Gaara se hallaba ya en el baño sin cuerdas y ningún tipo de cosa que le aprisionara, quito la camisa de su cuerpo, giro levemente el rostro, tras el se hallaba Neji apoyado de una de las paredes del baño cuidándolo, Gaara lo miro fijamente, a pesar de que Neji mantenía los ojos cerrados no dejaba de contemplar la idea de que se estaba desvistiendo frente a un total desconocido.

El pelirrojo continuo con su labor y se despojo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, una vez desnudo cruzo el pequeño escalón para entrar en la ducha pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta corrediza algo le detuvo.

-Deja la puerta abierta-exigía el moreno

Gaara le miro serio, aquello no dejaba de humillarlo, ya era de por si vergonzoso estar todo el tiempo amarrado a una cama como para que ahora le obligara a hacer aquello, no teniendo mas opción acato la orden y dejo la puerta abierta.

Neji volteo al escuchar la llave del agua abrirse, Gaara comenzaba a ducharse, el cuerpo del pelirrojo totalmente desnudo bajo el agua hipnotizo por breves segundos a Neji, por alguna razón su corazón latió fuerte entonces, trago saliva y desvió su mirada en el acto, se sentía vil al sentirse excitado ante eso, no, el normalmente no hacia eso, el siempre mantenía la moral por delante, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe, sin evitarlo cayo al suelo con un fuerte dolor, Gaara en un descuido le había golpeado con el tuvo de la regadera, el pelirrojo tomo su ropa y trato de salir del cuarto, Neji pudo reaccionar a tiempo para lanzarse a el y tomarlo por las piernas para así derribarlo.

Gaara cayo al suelo mientras forcejeaba con el moreno, Neji le tomo por las muñecas logrando darle media vuelta y de nueva cuenta volver a atarle las manos con la cuerda que había usado antes. Gaara dejo de resistirse al verse sometido de esa manera, se arrastro hasta la esquina del baño y como pudo se sentó ahí, Neji respiraba agitado, el golpe en su cabeza le había sacado sangre, tomo una toalla de papel y se limpio el rastro del liquido rojo que escurría por su frente.

-Kuso, fui descuidado

Volteo a ver al pelirrojo, el chico seguía desnudo y mojado arrinconado ahí en el suelo.

Minutos después era llevado de nueva cuenta a la cama por el moreno.

-Esto me demuestra que no puedo confiar en ti, pensé que podría dejarte solo aquí encerrado en el departamento sin tener que amarrarte pero veo que no

Gaara le miraba, su cabello estaba sumamente mojado y dejaba caer gotas de agua sobre el colchón, Neji le había vestido como pudo con ropa de el, una camisa café de manga larga y un pantalón blanco bastante holgado.

-Rayos, de seguro tendrán que darme puntadas para que pueda sanar-decía Neji mientras se tocaba el golpe en su cabeza

Gaara le miro una vez mas para después posar su mirada en el techo de la habitación.

Por otra parte en una oscura habitación, Orochimaru se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras uno de sus hombres permanecía arrodillado frente a el.

-Quiero a ese chico Kimimaru

-Descuide Orochimaru sama, lo tendrá

-Mas les vale, será el quien de a luz a mi descendiente-decía Orochimaru mientras en el cuarto Gaara admiraba el paisaje en la ventana que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Lee...-fue lo ultimo que dijo Gaara antes de quedarse profundamente dormido

Continuara...

Notas: Yoooooooooooooshiiiiiiii!! Heme aquí con una nueva locura, este es uno de mis tantos minifics, tal vez dure cinco chaps no se bien, además como pequeño adelanto del siguiente chap a Naru le va a pasar algo muy malo, la pregunta es ¿qué hará Sasuke al respecto?, bueno pues muy probablemente narrare una violación para el siguiente así que no quiero que se asusten ne? ¿dónde podrá estar Lee? Gaara no hace otra cosa que pensar en el, ¿podrá ayudarlo? además diganme una cosa, ¿quieren NejiGaara, LeeGaara u OrochimaruGaara?, por cierto a las personas que me dejaron revi en el onceavo chap de formas de amor quiero que sepan que ya estan contestados, lo hice dentro del chap para no tener problemas de conexión, chequenlos okis?, ademas quiero hacer algo nuevo en esta ocacion, ya les habia dicho que soy una fanatica de las adivinanzas y los acertijos? Si no lo habia dicho que sepan que asi es, asi que propondre lo siguiente, el proximo chap estara dedicado a la persona que me conteste la siguiente adivinanza: ¿Qué cosa hay dos en un momento y ninguna en un año?,

Bueno pues ahora si los dejo, no dejen de ver el siguiente chap, besos a todos las hermosas personas que visitan la pagina, chaito!!


End file.
